1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a concentricity test device.
2. Description of Related Art
A three-dimensional measuring device can be employed for testing concentricity of a thin pierced round workpiece. However, using a three-dimensional measuring device is time-consuming, which cannot satisfy the demands of mass-production.